The Hidden Empire
by DarthImperius
Summary: After being abandoned by his family for thinking he was a Squib, Harry Potter his taken by a Jedi Master, after sensing him through the galaxy. However, an ancient force is returning to the galaxy, and war can be seen on the horizon. Harry Potter/ Star Wars Prequel, KOTOR & The Old Republic crossover. Dark!Harry. Hiatus.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Star Wars belongs to Disney.

* * *

><p>"Normal Speech"<p>

"_Thoughts"_

_**$Parseltongue$**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Prologue<strong>_

**Dark Temple, Dromund Kaas **

_**(36,383 TYA /930 ARR)**_

Deep within the ancient walls of the Dark Temple of Dromund Kaas, sitting on a throne was a robed figure, one who could be considered an ancient relic of the old Sith Wars. The Sith Emperor, ruler of a large amount of systems in the Unknown Regions of the galaxy, hiding from the Republic since the end of the Great Hyperspace War.

For the last thousand years, the Sith Empire had grown powerful and thanks to the efficency of the Dark Council, the Sith had risen from the ashes and became a force that neither the Republic nor the Jedi would be prepared to face. Yet the Emperor could feel disturbances in the Force. Their significance however was known only to him. Soon enough, the true Sith'ari would be born. Darth Bane was simply a pretender that destroyed a false Sith faction, while the true Sith were in hiding, away from the unsuspecting eyes of the Jedi.

While the Emperor was lost in thought, another robed figure entered the Throne Room and knelt before the throne, gaining the attention of the Sith Lord.

"Your majesty, I have brought news of a discovery by a scout team."

The robed figure, Darth Oscopos, head of the Sphere of Expansion and Diplomacy, was one of the Emperor's favourites. Rising to power after her master got himself killed by falling from the balcony of the Sith Citadel in Kaas City during the celebrations of the founding of Kaas City.

"Speak Lord Oscopos."

"I have received news that a new star system has been found, my Lord. Only a single planet is inhabited and its civilization is rather primitive."

"And for what reason do you think that the discovery of a single star system with an archaic civilization has to be brought to my attention?

"My lord, the inhabitants of this planet are humans, and there also exists a hidden community of force-sensitives on the planet."

For the first time in centuries, the Emperor was in shock. A star system whose only habitable planet was populated by primitive humans, and also possessed a secret community of force-sensitives was basically a gigantic cave of lightsaber crystals for the Sith Lord. Out of nowhere, realization washed over the Sith Lord. He remembered when his old master mentioned his home planet. Earth, she called it. A planet colonized during the times of the Infinite Empire. However, the only sentient race that survived on the planet was the human race. Among the humans were force-sensitives that devolved into what they called now Wizards and Witches and they started to call the Force "magic". Their ability to use it became limited, which in turn led to the ability to use magic to become hereditary. However, there was the rare case of a full force-sensitive being born to a wizard couple.

"Tell me Lord Oscopos, what do the inhabitants of this planet call their home?"

"Earth, my Lord".

And his suspicions were confirmed. The planet discovered by the Sith Scouts was his true homeworld.

"Do not invade the planet or interfere with the lives of its inhabitants. I belive that Earth will be part of the Great Plan, and its role in future war will be decisive for the future of the Empire."

"Very well my Lord."

"If you have no more news then you are dismissed."

Darth Oscopos rose and gave a quick bow before leaving the throne room, while the Emperor resumed is line of thought.

"_The time of my return approaches. I have waited for a long time, and a few years are nothing compared to several centuries of waiting."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>  
><em>

_**TYA stands for Tho Yor Arrival, which is the calendar used by the Sith Empire, while the Republic uses the Russan Reformation calendar (ARR).**_


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Star Wars belongs to Disney.

* * *

><p>"Normal Speech"<p>

"_Thoughts"_

_**$Parseltongue$**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter 1 - The Jedi<strong>_

_**(36,431 TYA / 978 ARR / 1994 AD)**_

**Jedi Temple, Coruscant**

Harry Potter was having a bad day. It had been a month since he completed the trials and was granted Jedi knighthood, and now he was selected for a rather complicated mission. He was to travel to the Helioset star system, locally known as Sol or the Sun, and investigate the large concentration of force users on the planet. Yet unlike the other members of the Jedi Order, Harry already knew the system, considering that it was where he was born. However this mission entailed meeting certain people he had no intention of finding.

His so called family. Due to having eidetic memory, he remembered very well the night when they abandoned him due to thinking he was a "squib". Irony had never been so delicious as it was now. Turns out that their so called "magic", was a weak and devolved form of the Force that came into existence due to several centuries of inbreeding after the Builders left the planet.

Despite this negative chain of thoughts, Harry also saw opportunity in this mission. After All, Earth was once a colony of the Infinite Empire, and there was the possibility of finding lost Rakatan technology on the planet. Harry gained a fascination with Rakatan technology, after discovering a Star Map on Dantooine, which led to his near-obsession with the Rakata.

Freeing himself from those thoughts, Harry headed to the Council Chambers, where he world inform the Jedi Council of his departure.

* * *

><p><strong>Hogwarts School, Scotland (United Kingdom), Earth<strong>

Once again, the Great Hall was filled with students, waiting for the Sorting ceremony to start. Sitting on the Gryffindor table, was the "Golden Trio": Daniel Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. While waiting for the sorting to begin, Daniel examined the staff table. There seemed to be more empty seats than in other years. However, his attention along with the rest of the inhabitants of Hogwarts was diverted to the ceiling of the Great Hall. Suddenly, the enchanted ceiling was filled with bluish clouds and purple lightning.

Everyone in the Great Hall was in panic. The staff were trying to stop the anomaly, but their efforts were in vain. In fact, their attempts were causing the storm to become more violent. After a few seconds the storm ended, leaving the ceiling of the Great Hall without any enchantment. The professors and the students were disturbed, since something like this had never happened. Yet out of them all, the Charms professor, Filius Flitwick, was extremely pale. Because while the others had no idea of what had transpired, the half-goblin professor knew exactly what had happened. A disturbance in the Force that affected the charms inside the Great Hall.

It was as if something was extracted and then placed back into another vessel. No doubt someone used a powerful dark side technique. While Filius was distracted by these thoughts, the Sorting Ceremony had begun.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in London, England (United Kingdom)<strong>

Once again, Harry Potter was not happy. It was as if he was on a leash, and the one pulling him was the Force. In other words, he was being "guided" by the Force, in order to reach his main destination. And apparently, the Force wanted him to enter a pub called The Leaky Cauldron. Inside, Harry could feel the Force calling to him. It was faint, like a whisper, and he knew that this pub was indeed the correct place to be. Heading towards the man who seemed to be the bartender, Harry could feel directions appearing on his mind, and decided that defying the will of the Force right now was not a very wise thing. Stopping in front of the pub counter, Harry addressed the bartender.

"Excuse-me Mr…?"

"The name is Tom young sir. What do you wish?"

"Call me Harry if you don't mind. Could you tell me how to enter Diagon Alley? The last time I've been in England was when I was a baby."

"Certainly Harry. Follow me if you don't mind."

Harry followed Tom into a small, walled courtyard. Tom then proceeded to tap a brick on the wall. Suddenly, a small hole appeared on the hall, and a few moments the small hole became a large archway.

"Welcome, Harry, to Diagon Alley."


	3. Chapter 2

fDisclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Star Wars belongs to Disney.

* * *

><p>"Normal Speech"<p>

"_Thoughts"_

_**$Parseltongue$**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Welcome, Harry, to Diagon Alley."<em>

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter 2 - Lordship<strong>_

_**(36,431 TYA / 978 ARR / 1994 AD)**_

**Diagon Alley, London**

As soon as Tom said those words, Harry quickly made way to the large white building at the end of the alley. As soon as he was at the entrance, he saw the poem engraved in the silver doors:

"_**Enter, stranger, but take heed**_**  
><strong>_**Of what awaits the sin of greed**_**  
><strong>_**For those who take, but do not earn,**_**  
><strong>_**Must pay most dearly in their turn.**_**  
><strong>_**So if you seek beneath our floors**_**  
><strong>_**A treasure that was never yours,**_**  
><strong>_**Thief, you have been warned, beware**_**  
><strong>_**Of finding more than treasure there"**_

"If only Korriban had one of these…" he muttered "Not that it would do any good anyway…"

Harry entered the bank and found himself standing inside an enormous hall made of marble. He made his way to a teller.

"I wish to speak to someone regarding my family's vaults, and I would also like to do an inheritance test."

Surprised by the slight politeness of the young force user, the Goblin nodded and motioned Harry to follow. Harry followed the goblin until they reached a door with the word "Ragnok" written on it. After the goblin knocked on the door, Harry heard a voice answering and beckoning for them to enter. Inside Harry saw a goblin sitting behind a desk, writing in a rather large book.

"Master Ragnok, this human child wishes to perform a blood test."

"_Child!" _Harry thought _"I ceased to be a child a very long time ago! If they only knew! Although I'm surprised that they haven't sensed me yet. After all, goblins are a force-sensitive race."_

Ragnok nodded, and motioned Harry to sit on a chair in front of the desk.

"Mr…?"

"Potter sir. Harry Potter."

"Mr. Potter, I trust you know the proceedings for the blood test?"

"I do sir, and please call me Harry or Harrison. Mr. Potter makes me look old."

"Only if you call me Ragnok, Mr. Potter."

"Agreed, Ragnok."

The goblin gave a sincere smile. Something that was rather rare in Harry's opinion.

"Please drop a few drops of your blood into this enchanted parchment."

Harry did as Ragnok said, and as soon as his blood touched the parchment, several words, of a crimson colour started to appear.

**Blood Test of **_**Harrison James Potter**_

**Father: **_**James Charlus Potter**_

**Mother: **_**Lilly Potter (nee Evans)**_

**Godfather: **_**Sirius Black**_

**Godmother: **_**Alice Longbottom**_

**Current titles:**

_**Kalevos iv tave Tsis**_

**_Member of:_**

**_Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter_**

**_Most Ancient and Noble House of Peverell (through House Potter and the Evans Family)_**

**_Evans Family (squib line)_**

**_Most Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin (thought Evans Family)_**

**Heir of:**

**_The Most Noble and Ancient House of Peverell _****(Blood and Conquest)**

**_The Most Noble and Ancient House of Slytherin _****(Blood and Conquest)**

**Abilities:**

**The Force**

**Magic (consequence of Force-sensitivity)**

Ignoring the rest of the test, as soon as Harry saw the words "Kalevos iv tave Tsis" appear he paled a little. And apparently, Ragnok did a well.

"Y-You are t-t-the…."

"Don't even say it!" Harry snarled "Even in Gringotts the walls have ears and I can't imagine the consequences of anyone discovering this piece of information!"

"Of course Harrison! I apologize, but…, it was a surprise for me to discover this."

"I can imagine. Yet I wonder how this recognized my position…" Harry wondered "It matters not. Right now, I wish to claim the Peverell and the Slytherin vaults"

"Very well Harrison. Do you wish to have a list of your current properties?" asked Ragnok.

"I do Ragnok."

Ragnok grabbed a clean parchment and waved his hand above it. After a few seconds, as it had happened with the blood test, words began to appear, only this time, they were of a black color.

**Properties of Lord Harrison James Potter-Slytherin-Peverell**

**Hogwarts Castle, Unplottable location, Scotland (¼) – Slytherin**

**Empty terrain, Unplottable location, Scotland - Peverell**

**Peverell Manor, Wiltshire, England – Peverell**

Harry could not help but to smile grimly at the fact that he owned a quarter of Hogwarts. More than that, he also possessed a residence, and an empty terrain on this distant planet. For him, this was almost like finding an ancient relic of the Sith or the Jedi. Keyword: almost.

"_So many un-Jedi thoughts." _Harry thought while smiling.

Out of nowhere, two rings appeared. One had a serpent engraved on it, while the other had a strange pattern. As Harry put on the rings, he felt a faint power colliding with him, as if it was a wave, and after a few seconds, the sensation faded away.

"As you are now the head of the Peverell and Slytherin lines, you also possess 20 votes out of 100 on the Wizengamot Harrison"

"This keeps getting better and better."

Harry was in utter joy. Since he was a full force sensitive, and by consequence a wizard, with these votes, the influence of the Slytherin and the Peverell families, and the power of the Force,he was well on his way to dominate the British magical community, and perhaps, if he was patient, the entire planet.

_"It would be a nice acquisition after all."_

"Ragnok, who is the current Lord Potter?"

"That would be your grandfather, Lord Charlus Constantine Potter." answered the goblin.

"And why am I the heir to House Peverell and House Slytherin?"

"That would be due to the fact that Slytherin family magic has selected you has the rightful heir to the family. After all, you defeated the previous Head of House."

"How do you...!?"

Ragnok gave a toothy grin. "We goblins know many things Harrison, but have no concerns. Your secrets are safe with us."

"And Peverell?"

"Nearly the same reason. The only difference is the part where you defeat the Head of House. In 1587, when Lord Alexander Pollux Potter died, the Head of House potter stopped using the title of Lord Peverell. But since the man known as Voldemort was once a member of House Peverell before his...demise, then his defeat was somehow recognized by Peverell Family Magic as a sign of your worthiness."

Harry nodded. That cleared some of his questions. And also gave rise to others. It seemed that the very concept of the Force had been altered to the terran humans. The fact that he had been "recognized" by Family Magic meant that magic has some form of sentience.

"Well then Ragnok, for now I have no more business with Gringotts, I shall take my leave. Farewell."

As soon as he said those words, Harry quickly left the room.

"Farewell….Jen'ari."


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Star Wars belongs to Disney.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: In this "universe", the Galactic War between the Sith Empire and the Galactic Republic never happened (It shall be explained later in the story). As a result of that, the Sith Empire managed to survive until the Separatist Crisis. The current Dark Council members however, are the ones from the "Galactic War" timeline. In this timeline, the Dark Council of 3,641 BBY was composed of other members.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Normal Speech"<p>

"_Thoughts"_

_**$Parseltongue$**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Farewell….Jen'ari."<em>

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter 3 - The Manor<strong>_

_**(36,431 TYA / 978 ARR)**_

**Jedi Temple, Coruscant**

As the star of Coruscant descended, slowly leaving a part of the planet in the darkness of the night, Master Shaak Ti and Master Yoda were discussing the troubling shifts in the balance of the Force.

"You felt it too, haven't you Master Yoda?"

"Growing, the dark side is" answered the small Jedi.

"Yet even now the Sith are nowhere to be found. There is something very wrong with this." Said the Togruta Jedi Master "I thought that they didn't want to leave tracks."

"Of the dark side, these…disturbances are. If of the Sith they are, we know not."

"I have noticed that these disturbances seem to weaken whatever clouds the Dark Side." said Shaak Ti "I doubt that the Sith would expose themselves so quickly after all this time in hiding."

Yoda seemed to be lost in thought. What Shaak Ti said was true. If the purpose of these disturbances was to lure the Sith out, then that meant that there were others involved in the conflict.

"Informed, the Council must be..."

* * *

><p><strong>Dark Council Chambers, Imperial Citadel, Dromund Kaas<strong>

Founded in the year of 31,473 TYA and reorganized in the year of 32,503 TYA, the Dark Council was and still is the ruling body of the Sith Empire. Consisting of twelve Sith Lords, each one holding the title of Dark Lord of the Sith, the Council manages the day-to-day business of the Empire.

As in every other session, each member of the council was in their respective seat, either listening to the one talking, or ignoring him or her completely.

"As Darth Jadus mentioned early, the Jedi are currently under pressure from the Republic due to the possibility of a war with the Confederacy." said Darth Marr "Is there any possibility of using this to our advantage?"

As no one spoke, it was Darth Decimus who broke the silence:

"By sending agents to sabotage several military outposts of the Republic and the Confederacy, we would be weakening both the Republic and the CIS, and since none of them know of our existence, the two of them would blame each other creating even more conflict between those two and potentially causing a war that would damage the Republic, leaving us to pick up the pieces."

"And what of the heretics?" questioned Darth Aruk. The Sith Order despised the abomination that Darth Bane had created. His so called "Order of the Sith Lords" was an affront to the true Sith Order, the one that had survived since the Sith holocaust.

"The Emperor has plans for them. For now we only observe their moves, nothing more" answered Darth Jadus.

The other councillors accepted Jadus's answer. They knew that if anyone disrupted the plans that the Sith Emperor had for Bane's Sith Order, there would be unwanted consequences.

It had been nearly four thousand years since the current Sith Emperor had defeated in battle Vitiate, the previous ruler of the Sith Empire, and none of them knew how the Emperor had achieved such an extended life span. And there were few who knew the true identity of the Dark Lord of the Sith.

* * *

><p><strong>Peverell Manor, Wiltshire, England (U.K.)<strong>

It had been three days since Harry had taken residence at Peverell Manor. Three weeks ago, the manor itself was in ruins. It took two weeks for the magical construction firm to repair the manor. The rebuilt Peverell Manor now had the appearance of an English Tudor Country House, surrounded by a brick wall. The main hall led to the upper floor, as well to the Ballroom and the dining room. The Ballroom in turn, led to the pool house, while the dining room led to the kitchen.

On the upper floor were located the entrances to the main bedroom, the music room and the attic. From the bedroom was accessed the bathroom, while the library was accessed from the music room. Inside the manor, were as well two secret rooms, the Aquarium and the Treasure Vault, whose entrances were located on the main floor.

Outside the manor, near the entrance, were a large fountain and the entrance to the hedge maze. It was behind the manor that Harry's ship, hidden by a cloaking device, was parked.

During the two weeks in which the manor was being rebuilt, Harry stayed at the Leaky Cauldron, where he observed the life of the so called "wizards", in order to understand better their society. Deciding that observing was not the only way of learning about the Wizarding World, Harry bought several books at Flourish and Blotts with information regarding wizard society. Harry was not surprised when he learnt of the prejudices of the British Wizarding World.

As soon as the renovations were complete, Harry stored a small collection of holocrons inside the Treasure Vault. Among those were the holocrons of Tulak Hord, Darth Nihilus and Marka Ragnos and Vitiate. Hiding those from the Jedi, who would attempt to destroy them for the dark knowledge that they possessed, and from the Sith, who would attempt to gain that knowledge and use it for their own purposes. From those holocrons, Harry learnt several Force Techniques, such as an altered version of Transfer Essence, the Thought Bomb, and the Memory Walk. From the holocron of Tulak Hord, Harry learnt the lightsaber techniques used by the ancient Dark Lord himself.

As soon as the holocrons were stored, Harry went to the Ballroom, and using the Force to generate illusions, he began to practice lightsaber combat.

* * *

><p><strong>Hogwarts School, Scotland (United Kingdom), Earth<strong>

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office, wondering about the oncoming delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang and the Tri-Wizard Tournament, when suddenly James Potter entered his office with a letter on his hand.

"Albus, someone has claimed the Peverell lordship!" he exclaimed loudly.

"Calm down James, and then explain."

After taking a deep breath, James began to explain.

"I was on my office, signing some documents when an owl delivered me a letter from Gringotts. Apparently, someone has performed a blood test and claimed the lordship of House Peverell, and since I am the heir to House Potter, they thought that I needed to be informed."

"Only a member of your family or Voldemort could claim lordship of House Peverell through a blood test, and I doubt that he is capable of going to Gringotts."

"There are no other living descendants of the Peverell family; Daniel, Alexander and Ethan haven't left Hogwarts, so I have no idea of who could have become the Head of House."

Like James, Albus was confused. Only a Potter or Voldemort could become the Head of House Peverell, and if it wasn't Voldemort, James or his three sons, then who could have? It was then that Albus remembered something.

"James, what about Daniel's younger twin, Harry?"

"Harry? But he is a squib Albus! He can't have become Lord Peverell! He doesn't even know that "our world" exists."

Albus could not help but to feel that Harry did knew of the existence of the Wizarding World.

How right he was.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

**The rebuilt Peverell manor was "modelled" after the original Croft Manor form the first three Tomb Raider games.**


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Star Wars belongs to Disney.

* * *

><p>"Normal Speech"<p>

"_Thoughts"_

_**$Parseltongue$**_

"**Alien Language"**

* * *

><p>"<em>Albus could not help but to feel that Harry did knew of the existence of the Wizarding World.<em>

_How right he was."_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter 4 - Fudge and Potter<strong>_

_**(36,431 TYA / 978 ARR)**_

**London, England (U.K.)**

During the last few days, Harry had been planning how to control the British Ministry of Magic. He had several choices, some more troublesome than others. Yet of all of them, the most promising one was the one where he would control the ministry as a puppet master controls his puppets.

He knew that Fudge was a weak minister, one that would become loyal to anyone who could be generous enough to make "donations". He also knew that to succeed in his little plan, one way or another, every single Death Eater had to be eliminated. If were captured and found guilty, they would be executed. Azkaban was a prison, and no prison was good enough to prevent escape.

And if anything went wrong, Cornelius Fudge would be blamed for it.

It was today that Harry would initiate the first phase of his plan. Turning the minister into a puppet, and by consequence, commence the Death Eater Purge. The collective deaths of several member of the Wizengamot would cause a power vacuum, but that would be solved as well. After all, if one could fool the Jedi Order for so long without failure, rebuilding a government would be easy. Yet there was a major obstacle to Harry's plot.

Dumbledore.

He knew that the man was adored by the majority of the public, and that he possessed too much political power. He would also have to eliminate several of Dumbledore's followers. It did not matter the damage caused by this "pest control". If what remained of the British Wizard Society were ashes, that he would bury those ashes and create something new.

A few minutes ago, Harry had arrived at the Ministry of Magic under the effects of a Polyjuice Potion. Using the hair of an old muggle, Harry created a "temporary Lord Peverell". After all, having a fourteen year old walking through the ministry would raise unwanted questions.

As he stood before the entrance of the minister's office, Harry used the force to see if there was anyone inside, and he saw the aura of a man. Opening the door, the force user saw the minister sitting behind his desk.

The minister noticed the "old" person as he closed the door of the office. He was about to ask what that man was doing in his office when he noticed that the man's eyes were glowing with a purple light, and as the man lifted his hand, Cornelius saw only darkness.

It took a while to reprogram the minister's mind, but when Harry was finished, gone as the greedy, incompetent and foolish minister, replaced by a puppet, loyal to the dark-sider. Harry thought that this action was ironic and hypocritical considering what happened to him in the past.

Removing himself from those thoughts, Harry gave his order to Fudge.

"Hear me and obey Cornelius Fudge. I am Harrison James Potter, Lord Peverell… and of other things. I am your master and you will refer to me as Lord Peverell, do you understand?"

"Yes Lord Peverell." answered the minister.

Harry smiled grimly. "Good. For now, you will continue to act as you did before, but for the record, you will not accept any kind of bribe, and you will inform-me of all major events in the ministry, even those that are not meant for public ears."

The puppet-minister nodded. Harry knew that his work was finished in the ministry. Giving the location of the manor to the minister, Harry quickly returned to the house, reminding himself that the effects of the Polyjuice Potion were temporary.

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown Location, Courscant<strong>

Darth Sidious was not happy. He could feel the disturbances in the force, but he could not find their source. And it frustrated him. The Jedi were not the cause, and neither was he nor his apprentice. Even now, the disturbances were disrupting his Force Clouding. He would have to find the origin of the disturbances and eliminate it, otherwise the Order of the Sith Lords would be exposed.

* * *

><p><strong>Diagon Alley, London, England (U.K.)<strong>

A day after his travel to the ministry, Harry went to Diagon Alley, in order to buy several potion ingredients. Ever since Harry made the Polyjuice Potion, he became curious and he wanted to know how they reacted to create the many potions that were used by the wizards. While the books gave some information, the analysis on the ingredients using advanced technology would reveal much more.

However, the thought of gaining information reminded Harry of something. Of all the worlds that were once under the control of the Infinite Empire, Earth seemed to be the only one that did not possess remnants of the Rakatan civilization. The prospect of recovering ancient Rakatan technology was one of the things that motivated him, and now it was proving to be a disappointment.

As soon as he bought the ingredients, Harry headed towards the Leaky Cauldron. He was so immersed in his thoughts that he, due to his lack of attention, crashed against a man, leading to both of them falling to the floor. Only when Harry got up he noticed who he crashed into.

James Potter.

* * *

><p>James Potter was rather shocked at the moment. Heading to Diagon Alley to buy new robes, before leaving to Hogwarts, he certainly did not expect to find a younger near carbon copy of himself.<p>

"H-Harry?"

Harry sighed, knowing that there was no escape from this meeting.

"Hello father. " He replied, not showing any emotion in his words.

"W-What are y-you doing here? You are not supposed to be in this place." Said James in a near whisper.

"Buying stuff, and why not?" questioned Harry, showing faint amusement in his voice.

"W-Well… I-I… Aren't you a squib?" whispered James.

"You think that if I was a squib I would be here?" replied Harry "And you told you that I was one?"

"You had no magical core, Dumbledore himself tried to see if you had one!" said James

"I assume that you did not even think of bringing me to St. Mungos?"

"Well no…"

"And since when is the opinion of a headmaster, who while a great sorcerer, is not immune to mistakes, is more qualified than the opinion of a medi-wizard?"

"…."

"Magical exhaustion."

"What?" asked James.

"It was my condition. I had magical exhaustion." explained Harry. He knew that the term "magical" was not correct, considering that the Force was different from magic, the latter being a devolved form of the former.

"How did you even get magical exhaustion?"

"No idea." Harry lied "I remember that during that day I was feeling rather tired for no reason. I believe that I even overslept. Maybe some sort of magical disease that drained my magic?"

"Perhaps… wait a minute, how do you even remember that?" asked James in confusion.

"I have eidetic memory." answered Harry. "Anyway, now that you have stumbled upon me what will you do?"

James was taken aback by that question. He had no idea of what to do in the moment, until a thought unrelated to his conversation emerged…

"Harry, have you heard of someone called Lord Peverell?"

"Of course I have! I am Lord Peverell." answered Harry.

"After this I can't say I'm surprised…" James muttered

"So?"

"So what?"

"So, what will you do? I haven't got all day!"

Once again, James thought about the current situation. He wanted to know where his son had been all those years for he was certain that he had not spent them with the Dursleys. He also had to inform his wife and the headmaster.

"Do you think that you can accompany me to Hogwarts when you have the time?

"What for?"

"I want to know where you have been, where you have lived, since I don't believe that you have been living with your aunt…."

"You are correct about that…" Harry muttered loudly enough for James to hear

"…and I believe that Professor Dumbledore will want to speak with you."

"… and about that as well…unfortunately"

"Will you?"

Harry wondered whether he should go to meet with Dumbledore. He knew that the man was the wizard equivalent of a Jedi Master, and that was rather unnerving. But he also knew that it was a way of making sure that the old wizard woul not disturb him. For now at least.

"Very well, I shall go to Hogwarts." answered Harry "Is tomorrow fine?"

"Of course. It gives me time to inform the headmaster and the rest of the family."

"I have no further business in here." Harry said "Until tomorrow father."

Harry then left James presence, leaving the wizard contemplating what happened to him.

"Until tomorrow …son."


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Star Wars belongs to Disney.

* * *

><p>"Normal Speech"<p>

"_Thoughts"_

"_**Mental Speech"**_

_**$Parseltongue$**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Hard to see, the dark side is." -Yoda<em>

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter 5 - The Professors of Hogwarts<strong>_

_**(36,431 TYA / 978 ARR / 1994 A.D.)**_

**Dumbledore's Office, Hogwarts School, Scotland (U.K.)**

One day latter, Harry found himself in an awkward situation. In front of him was the elderly headmaster, sitting behind his desk, his parents sitting next to him, and near the headmaster were the four heads of house of Hogwarts. Harry felt uneasy around the Ravenclaw Head of House. He knew that the tiny professor had goblin ancestry, and by consequence he had a greater force affinity that the other wizards in the office.

And while Harry was uneasy, Dumbledore was curious…extremely curious. This child had appeared from nowhere, claimed the Peverell lordship, and that contradicted what Dumbledore had claimed a few years ago, for a squib is unable to become the Head of House of a magical noble house.

Harry looked at the old headmaster and notices that his eyes were twinkling. Upon looking directly at them, Harry felt a gentle force pushing against his mind, and he allowed the probe to enter his mind. Dumbledore however, was certainly not prepared for what he encountered in Harry's mind.

Instead of having Harry's mind open for him, he found himself in a mindscape. A very pleasant mindscape. He was standing on a tropical beach with white sand and some palm trees. Opposite of the ocean was a pathway behind some rocks that lead to somewhere. Dumbledore could see colossal constructs on the ocean. They reminded him of the muggle airplane.

He decided to advance, only to find himself unable to move. Then out of nowhere, a figure appeared.

"I don't appreciate when people try to enter my mind Professor Dumbledore." Said the figure, who Albus quickly identified as Harry. "So **LEAVE!**"

Albus was forcefully pushed out of Harry's mind, finding himself once more on his office.

"I-I apologize M-Mr. Potter" stammered Dumbledore, still under shock. "My curiosity got ahead of me."

"Control your curiosity then!" Harry said, his eyes filled with rage. The old bastard tried to invade his mind. "My mind isn't a book you can simply open!"

Most people in the room were either gaping at Dumbledore, who dared to use Legilimency on a minor, while the rest was looking in shock at Harry, due to the way he had spoken to the Headmaster. Yet they all noticed the way Dumbledore had stammered. None of them had seen the elderly man show something that resembled fear, and now here he was, nearly cowering himself before a fourteen year old boy.

Composing himself, Dumbledore decided to ask what nearly everyone had been wondering.

"So Mr. Potter, can you inform us of your whereabouts during the last few years?"

"Coruscant." said Harry with a blank look on his face.

Nearly everyone in the room looked with confusion at Harry, except for Filius who gasped and looked at Harry in shock.

"Y-Y-You have b-been in C-Coruscant Mr. Potter?" asked the small professor, quite not beliving what he had just heard.

"What's Coruscent?" asked James Potter

"Coruscant, not Coruscent." corrected Harry "It's the capital planet of the Galactic Republic, located in the Core Region of the galaxy."

As he said that, everyone except Filius and Harry had different reactions. While James, Lily, and the three remaining Heads of House had looks of disbelief, Dumbledore had a pensive look on his face. Harry was amused by the whole affair.

"And you expect us to believe that?" sneered the man with the greasy black hair.

Harry looked at the man who shattered his amusement, used the force to summon his lightsaber, and ignited it, pointing the bronze blade towards the potions master.

"Tell me, can you find one of these in this little planet?" asked Harry to the paling professor.

The potions master shook his head, too shocked to talk, and at that, Harry disabled the lightsaber.

"What was that thing Mr. Potter?" questioned Professor McGonagall.

"It is called a lightsaber. The tool of a Jedi, and the weapon of a Sith." answered Harry. "It can only be used by a full force-sensitive. One also has to be trained in its use, otherwise the results will be…unpleasant."

At that moment, Harry felt another probe, this one coming from the potions professor. This time however, unlike with Dumbledore, Harry used the link to send a mental blast against Snape. The others in the room were startled as Severus Snape suddenly collapsed.

"The next time someone tries to enter my mind unauthorised, they will be left on a permanent comatose state."

"What did you do to him?" asked Lily Potter shocked.

"Nothing permanent…for now. So don't worry, he will awake soon enough." said Harry "And do keep your Death Eater pet on a tight leash Dumbledore. Otherwise he will be put down like the feral beast that he is."

"Mr. Potter there was no need for doing that." Said Dumbledore, using his grandfatherly tone and trademark twinkle "Besides, Severus has my full trust."

"I do not tolerate attacks on my mind Headmaster. And I don't care if you trust him, because I do not."

"Once a Death Eater, always a Death Eater." Said James, which earned him a glare from Dumbledore. The silence that followed however, was broken by Harry.

"Anyway, let me give you a quick review of my life until now. After you dumped me on the Dursleys's doorstep, a woman found me and took me with her to Coruscant, where I was initiated into the Jedi Order." he explained.

"What is the Jedi Order?" asked Dumbledore with genuine curiosity.

"The Jedi Order is a monastic organization founded in the year of 10,670 after the Tho Yor Arrival. For your information, we are currently on the year of 36,431 after the Tho Yor Arrival. The basic galactic calendar is very similar to the Gregorian calendar. Anyway, the Jedi are known to be the guardians of peace and justice across the Galactic Republic. Yet the Order has seen better days."

"And why is that?" inquired Dumbledore, still processing the information given by Harry Potter.

"Because the order is too much focused on a self-centred egotistical prat who is believed by the majority of the order to be the prophetic Chosen One, who will apparently bring balance to the force" responded the force user. "The Jedi Order has suffers several blows in the past, and at this rate I have the feeling that the extinction of the Order is something inevitable. Ever since the Jedi Purge of the Dark Wars the order has been in decline."

"Jedi Purge!?" gasped the transfiguration professor.

"The records regarding that part of galactic history are rather…inconclusive, but nearly four thousand years ago, immediately after the Jedi Civil War ended, with a victory to the reborn Dark Lord of the Sith Revan, the Sith Empire disappeared completely. All Hyperspace coordinates were erased from all databanks, leaving the Republic with no way to pursue the Sith Armada. The small group of Sith that remained behind formed what was known as the Sith Triumvirate, composed of the Sith Lords known as Darth Sion, the Lord of Pain; Darth Nihilus, the Lord of Hunger; and Darth Traya, the Lord of Betrayal. The actions of these three Sith Lords led to the near total annihilation of the Jedi Order. In the end, the triumvirate was defeated by a Jedi called Meetra Surik, or the Jedi Exile, who disappeared form known space afterwards."

Everyone was listening carefully to Harry, realizing that their previous war was nothing compared to the Jedi Purge.

"What made you come here?" asked Lily.

"While I knew that this planet was my homeworld, I didn't know the coordinates. My old master used a variation of a force technique known as Fold Space to enter and leave this planet. Several weeks ago, the Republic discovered this star system, but kept it a secret."

"Why?" asked Professor Sprout

"Why?" Harry snorted "Because this world is extremely primitive by Republic standards. It isn't ready to be part of the galactic community."

Harry paused and waited for the information to sink in.

"The Jedi High Council knew of the discovery, and they sent me on a mission, independent from the Republic, to investigate this star system. Imagine my surprise when I discovered that this was the system where my homeworld was."

Harry was feeding the wizards with enough information to keep them satisfied, but there were several facts that were needed to be kept hidden.

"Upon landing, I felt a large amount of Force-sensitives, concentrating on diverse points around the Earth."

"Force-sensitives?" asked Dumbledore.

"Beings who are able to sense and manipulate the Force." Explained Harry "The Force on the other hand, is like an energy field that binds all living things.

They seemed to understand, so Harry continued.

"I discovered that these concentrations, these communities were you. Every single wizard and witch of this world is a Force-sensitive. Yet your connection to the force is…deficient at best."

He saw the confusion on their faces and he didn't blame them for their ignorance. He also took a while to understand "wizard Force-sensitivity".

Harry sighed. "When humans were brought to this world, they were a select few who were full Force-sensitives. Of all the species that the Rakatans, who had enslaved the human race at the time, placed on Earth, the humans were the only survivors. When the Rakatans "died out", the humans became the dominant power on this world. However, they also became stuck on Earth, and due to inbreeding, their connection to the force became damaged."

"But aren't humans from Earth?" asked James.

It was Flitwick who answered. "No James. Like the Goblins, the homeworld of the human race isn't the Earth. This planet could be considered some sort of colony."

Harry nodded and continued his explanation.

"While the goblin race had its origin on the now destroyed world of Peragus II, the human race has its origins in Coruscant, the capital of the Galactic Republic." Harry noticed that he was drifting from the main topic of conversation "Anyway, as I was saying, over the ages the Earth humans either became what you call muggles, or they became wizards. You depend on certain conductors such as wands to harness the power of the Force, and even then It is only a very small fraction. Oddly enough, that deficiency became semi-physical, as your Force-sensitivity became hereditary. True Force-sensitivity is random. With exceptions of course."

The whole room became silent, with the wizards processing the information. They had just learned the origin of "magic".

"What will you do now Harry?" asked Lily.

"I will remain on this planet, doing research on your abilities but also on other things. Don't ask what because I won't answer."

"Well then Mr. Potter" said Dumbledore with a rather neutral tone " Since you are here representing the Jedi, I would like to invite you to observe to Tri-Wizard Tournament. It will be an opportunity for you to witness the abilities of wizards."

Harry seemed to ponder his decision. This offer presented an excellent opportunity to him, but it also meant that this school filled with students who were either prejudiced, hormonal or both would be a test to his temper. There was also the matter of his family, but that would also be solved.

"I accept your offer professor. May I request that I be allowed free roam of the castle and to be able to observe your classes? That way I can also witness your abilities and learn more about them as well"

"Of course Mr. Potter. I believe that we have nothing more to discuss for now. I wish you good lick with your research."

Harry nodded. "Goodbye Headmaster, Professors, Mother, Father."

Harry then left the office with a neutral face, but smiling inside. None of them noticed when his eyes flashed yellow for a few seconds.

* * *

><p>A few moments after Harry left the office, Harry became the main topic of conversation.<p>

"So… any opinions regarding Mr. Potter?" asked Dumbledore

"He is strange and powerful. He knocked out Snivellus over there without much effort." Said James.

"Use his bloody name James!" sighed Lily "Harry seemed to be somewhat distant. And the way he spoke was not normal for someone of his age. Not just that way but the tone of his voice."

"I believe that that his Jedi training had some influence on his manners." observed Flitwick " yet I feel that he is drifting from the Jedi and their ways."

"If that is true, then what happens?" asked Minerva

"He will either become a grey Jedi, or he falls."

"Falls?"

"The force is like a coin, possessing two sides: the Light Side and the Dark Side. According to ancient goblin legends, there was once a schism within the Jedi Order, witch lead to a conflict known as the Hundred-Year Darkness. In the end, the Dark Jedi were exiled from the Republic Space." Filius explained. "There they found and ancient planet known to the goblins as Pesegam, where they discovered the Sith species, a Force-Sensitive race naturally strong in the Dark Side of the Force. The exiled demonstrated their abilities to the Sith, and they began to be worshiped as gods. The Dark Jedi became the first Sith Lords, with a human called Ajunta Pall becoming the first Dark Lord of the Sith."

"Are you saying that my son can fall to the dark side? We can't let that happen!" exclaimed James.

"Don't be foolish!" said Flitwick with a serious tone "The power of a full Force-sensitive can be enough to kill every living thing on the castle in mere seconds. If Mr. Potter falls or has fallen to the Dark Side then I won't stand on his way. Jen'ari Naga Sadow, an ancient Dark Lord of the Sith once used the Force to cause a star to explode.

At those words, those who were listening paled. If Harry Potter possessed that kind of power…he could destroy them all.

"Well…since he will be staying with us for the tournament, I will announce his presence to the students at dinner."

It was at that moment that Severus woke up, rather confused. And with that, Dumbledore dismissed them, leaving him alone in his office, only with his sleeping phoenix, and the portraits of the previous headmasters.

* * *

><p>Harry was walking through the corridors of Hogwarts, who were empty since the students were either at Hogsmeade or in their common rooms. While he was thinking about the meeting in the Headmaster's office, he suddenly felt something calling to him.<p>

He recognized the feeling it immediately. He recognized the aura emitted by the abomination.

There was a Wound In the Force at Hogwarts.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**In this story Darth Revan returned to the Sith with Bastila, and instead of leaving alone for the Unknown regions, he took his armada with him.**

**Meetra Surik took the path of a Gary Jedi, but did not fall to the Dark Side during the Dark Wars.**


	7. Author's Note I

_**Author's Note:**_

**Unfortunately, for now there is no new chapter. However I wish to inform you that I have made a few alterations to chapters 2 and 3.**


	8. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Star Wars belongs to Disney.

* * *

><p>"Normal Speech"<p>

"_Thoughts"_

"_**Mental Speech"**_

_**$Parseltongue$**_

* * *

><p>"<em>He is a wound in the Force, more presence than flesh, and in his wake life dies... sacrificing itself to his hunger." <em>_-Visas Marr, referring to Darth Nihilus_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter 6 – Wound in the Force<strong>_

_**(36,431 TYA / 978 ARR / 1994 A.D.)**_

**Hogwarts School, Scotland (U.K.)**

The students were returning from Hogsmeade. Amongst them was the "Golden Trio" of Gryffindor: Daniel Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Lily and James Potter were waiting for their older son to arrive, so that they could inform him and his brothers, Alexander and Ethan. Daniel and Harry were similar in appearance, although unlike Harry, Daniel had hazel eyes. Alexander and Ethan however, had more in common with Lily than with James.

Daniel saw his parents approaching him with a strange look on their faces, and wondered if anything had happened.

"Daniel, we need to speak privately." said James "Family business."

The son of the Potter heir wondered if this had anything to do with his younger twin. The previous night, the Potter children were informed of Harry's appearance

"Nothing wrong has happened so you don't need to worry." clarified Lily "It is about that thing we discussed yesterday."

Daniel nodded and returned to Ron and Hermione.

"My parents want to speak to me and my brothers." said Daniel

"About what?" asked Ron

"Family business Ron." answered Daniel "I can't speak about it without their authorization. Sorry mate."

Ron scowled, but accepted the answer.

"Come on then Ronald." said Hermione grabbing the redhead's harm "This is a good time for you to finish your potions homework.

Daniel chuckled as he saw Ron being dragged by Hermione into the castle.

As we walked towards his waiting parents, he, along with everyone present in the castle, felt tremor followed by a shockwave that caused a few students to pass out.

* * *

><p>(Several minutes ago…)<p>

Harry was running through the corridors of Hogwarts, following the sensation he felt as he left the Headmaster's office. If there was a Wound in the Force at Hogwarts, then it was a threat to every living thing in the castle. He wondered what could have caused such a Wound to appear at Hogwarts. He could feel the source of the wound in the upper floors of the castle.

However, the wound didn't seem to have much influence in the general atmosphere of the school. But that did not mean that the wound was not harmful. After a while, he finally had reached the seventh floor, where the Wound seemed to have more strength. Harry explored the corridors, and all the rooms he could find and yet there was no sign of the Wound. He was so lost on his thoughts that he did not notice someone approaching.

"Hello." said a dreamy voice.

Only Harry's self-control prevented him from jumping in shock. Turning around, he saw a girl with light blond hair, dressed in black robes with a blue trim. Harry identified the girl as a Ravenclaw.

"Hello Miss..?

"Luna Lovegood." answered the blonde girl. "You are Harry Potter."

This time Harry could not hide his shock. He wondered how this gild, who identified herself as Luna Lovegood, knew his name.

"How do you know my name?" he questioned.

"I know many things Lord Peverell." said Luna once more in the dreamy voice "To find what you seek, go to the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy and the ballet trolls. The entrance shall be revealed if you walk past it three times while thinking of what you want to find."

Luna then walked past Harry, leaving behind a very confused Force-user. As soon as Harry stopped thinking about the strange witch he had just met, he made way to the place where he had seen the tapestry while exploring the corridors. As soon as he was standing in front of the tapestry, Harry followed Luna's instructions. He walked past the tapestry three times, while thinking that he had to find the source of the Wound.

As he did so, a door appeared on the opposite wall. Harry opened the door, only to find a room filled with pillars of books, several pieces of furniture and many other things. Harry sensed that the presence of the Wound was stronger in this room and immediately he knew he had found the right place.

Using the Force to locate the Wound, Harry spent a few minutes under the guidance of the Force, until he stopped in front of a small pile of books. On top of it, was a diadem with a blue sapphire. Harry reached to grab it, but as soon as he touched it, he removed his hand. He had felt a familiar presence in the diadem. One that had been once on his forehead. A foreign presence that had been removed a long time ago. But he recognized it. Before it's removal kind of Wound had also been present on him.

Harry stepped back. He knew that he had to remove whatever was inside the diadem. After preparing himself, Harry sent a blast of Force Lightning towards the diadem. After maintaining the lightning for a few seconds, Harry noticed that the diadem had started to glow. He continued to use Force Lightning, and the diadem started to glow even more.

After a few more seconds, a scream came from the old relic. Followed by a dark side burst, which knocked back Harry, sending shockwaves thought the school.

* * *

><p>(Later that evening…)<p>

All the students had recovered from the strange event that had happened an hour ago and now they were all in the Great Hall, waiting for Dumbledore to speak. Yet many were wondering what it was, and what had caused it.

Dumbledore rose from his chair, and hall eyes were fixed on him.

"We have no knowledge of what occurred this afternoon. It is assumed that some sort of magical backslash occurred, but it is not confirmed." said Dumbledore "I only ask for you not to panic. Other than the fact that several students passed out from the shockwave, nothing more has happened."

The students started to whisper among themselves.

"Now I have another announcement. As you all know, Hogwarts will be the host of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. To observe the event, we have a guest from a group known as the Jedi Order." Dumbledore could not give too much information about the Jedi without Harry's permission. "This order is dedicated to uncover the mysteries of magic, and it is not affiliated with any of the ministries. The member of the order the will join us during this school year is Harrison James Potter, one of the sons of James and Lily."

At that statement, many of the students gaped either at Dumbledore or at Daniel. Most of them had never heard of a Harrison Potter, and there were some that had overheard the name in a few conversations.

"Harrison Potter is already at Hogwarts, and he is familiarizing himself with the castle. A warning to you all. He is a guest of Hogwarts, and you will treat him with respect."

Everyone noticed the serious tone in which Dumbledore had spoken.

At that moment, the doors of the Great Hall opened, and a teenager dressed in grey robes entered.

"Let me introduce Harrison James Potter. The representative of the Jedi Order."


	9. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Star Wars belongs to Disney.

* * *

><p>"Normal Speech"<p>

"_Thoughts"_

"_**Mental Speech"**_

_**$Parseltongue$**_

* * *

><p><em>"They say the Force can do terrible things to a mind. It can wipe away your memories and destroy your very identity." -Carth Onasi<em>

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter 7 - Tales of the Old Republic<strong>_

_**(36,431 TYA / 978 ARR / 1994 A.D.)**_

**Hogwarts School, Scotland (U.K.)**

As soon as Harry was introduced to the school, the students became excessively curious. After the confirmation that Harry was the twin brother of the "boy-who-lived", the Potters were bombarded with questions. And when it was revealed that Harry had not been on this planet, it had been the equivalent of a figurative nuclear bomb.

This whole affair was however a double-edged sword for Harry. While the school became distracted from the collective passing out of students, the students were now focused on getting answers out of Harry. He then decided to give a "small" history lesson to the inhabitants of the school. He had informed Dumbledore and the old headmaster had gladly accepted.

So today, Harry has standing in front of the house tables, with the whole of the student body and the staff eagerly waiting for him to start.

"I assume that a proper introduction is in order. I am Harrison James Potter, a member of the Jedi Order, to be more specific, a Jedi Knight." All eyes continued to be fixed on him "I will give you an explanation of why I am here, and I shall also inform you a little of Galactic History."

The students started to whisper things to each other.

"Several weeks ago, scouts from the Galactic Republic, the main galactic government, discovered this star system. I was then sent by the Jedi Order to investigate. At the moment, only a few members of the Order and of the Republic government know of this system."

He proceeded to explain the purpose of the Jedi Order as well as their relationship with the Galactic Republic and the reasons for the secrecy evolving the discovery of the Sol system, or as the Galactic Republic called it, the Helioset System. He also revealed the truth about magic and the Force, which shocked all the students. When he was finished he began to speak about the "modern history" of the galaxy.

"Several thousand years ago, a species known as the Rakata created an empire that spawned 500 worlds. Two of the worlds that were part of the Rakata Empire were Earth, and Coruscant, the birthplace of the Human Race."

Once again, Harry explained the fall of the Rakatan Infinite Empire, and the consequences for the humans that were left on Earth, without any means of travel. He then proceeded to give a short version of Pre-Republic history, followed by the founding of the Jedi Order after the Force Wars, and the founding of the Galactic Republic. He also mentioned the First Great Schism, the Alsakan Conflicts and the Pius Dea Crusades. He then began to speak about the Second Great Schism also known as the Hundred-Year Darkness.

The students learned how a small sect of the Jedi Order would create a conflict that would last for nearly a hundred years, and how it led to the banishment of the Dark Jedi, and their rediscovery of the world known as Korriban.

"As soon as the Dark Jedi arrived on Korriban, the began to be worshiped as deities by the Sith species. Ajunta Pall, one of the Dark Jedi became the first Dark Lord of the Sith. Several centuries after the arrival of the Dark Jedi, after the death of Marka Ragnos, the Dark Lord of the Sith who ruled the Sith Empire, began the conflict known as the Great Hyperspace War. The Sith Empire, now ruled by the Sith-Human Hybrid Naga Sadow, caught the Republic off guard. However, internal conflicts in the Sith Empire would lead to Republic victory. What followed is considered one of the most atrocious acts of war performed by the republic."

"What happened?" asked a Ravenclaw student.

"What is known as the Sith holocaust. Supreme Chancellor Pultimo ordered the complete extermination of the Sith species. It didn't matter if they were simple men, women or children. The Supreme Chancellor wanted them eliminated."

Many students were horrified to hear that. Most muggleborn students were reminded of the Jewish holocaust.

"While most Sith were killed, the race survived. However, they never forgot. Many of the future conflicts that involved the Sith against the Republic and the Jedi had the holocaust as one of the main reasons that motivated them."

Everyone in the Great Hall seemed to be in thought. They didn't know whether to fell pity or not for the Sith species.

"After the Great Hyperspace War came the Third Great Schism, followed by the return of the Sith in the Great Sith War. This time, a new Sith Empire, led by the fallen Jedi Exar Kun. Once again, the Sith were defeated by the Republic but shortly after the end of the Great Sith War a new conflict arose. The Mandalorian Wars."

The tone in Harry's voice changed, something that was noticed by a few.

"The Mandalorian Wars was a conflict between the Galactic Republic and the Mandalorians, a warrior culture. Leaded by Mandalore the Ultimate, the Mandalorians conquered numerous worlds, and the conflict reached a point where they breached the Republic's defences. Against the wishes of the Jedi Council, a group of Jedi interventionists known as the Revanchists, led by a Jedi Knight known at the time as Revan, joined the Republic in the war against Mandalore's forces."

Those that had been in the meeting with Harry in Dumbledore's office recognized the name.

"Thanks to Revan's leadership, the Republic drove back the Mandalorians, and the conflict ended with a final showdown in the world Malachor V. Revan personally defeated Mandalore in single combat, and the Mandalorian fleet was destroyed when one of Revan's generals, a Jedi called Meetra Surik, activated a super weapon that destroyed Malachor, the Mandalorian fleet, and a portion of the Republic Fleet. Revan and the fleet under his command disappeared from known space, only to return two years not as a Jedi, but as Darth Revan, Dark Lord of the Sith."

"Why did that happen?" asked Daniel

"That is knowledge only Darth Revan holds. He and his apprentice, Darth Malak waged war against the Republic and the Jedi in a conflict known as the Jedi Civil War."

Harry then told how during the war Malak betrayed his master and usurped the title of Dark Lord from him. He also spoke of how Revan was rescued by a Jedi strike team from his wrecked flagship and brought to the Jedi council, where they reprogramed his mind. At that point, most Slytherins and a few Ravenclaws had looks of disgust on their faces. Harry then mentioned how the reprogramed Revan, alongside a group of other people searched for the location of the Star Forge, during which Revan learned the truth about his identity, which led to his return to the Dark Side of the Force.

"Together with the Jedi-turned-Sith Bastila Shan, the reborn Darth Revan killed his previous apprentice and took back control of his Sith Empire. Shortly thereafter, Revan and his followers disappeared from known space, ending for no reason the Jedi Civil War. What followed is considered the only conflict that nearly destroyed the Jedi Order: the Dark Wars, which consisted of the Jedi Purge, which annihilated almost every single member of the Jedi Order."

Harry then continued to speak of how the Dark Wars had ended, with the defeat of the Sith Triumvirate, and continued to give short explanations of galactic history until the present day.

The students were amazed with the information that harry had given them. A few were concerned that the conflict between the Republic and the CIS would affect them but they dismissed their concerns as foolish ideas. Unlike Harry, they, the Republic and the CIS were completely oblivious to the fact that soon enough, another conflict would arise. One that would change the galaxy forever.


End file.
